Evangeline (Dracula)
by ilovewolfs1234
Summary: Dracula is in mourning, well as much as a soulless vampire can. He has lost his brides, he has lost his scientist Frankenstein, and he lost his research. He's desperate and broken. Evangeline, he's been watching this young woman from afar and wants to make her his. Only she's not a mortal to be messed with. There will be no R rated material in this book so your eyes are safe.
1. Chapter 1

Vladslaus paced.

He was very angry, his plans have been foiled. His brides were dead and gone. He was alone once again in this big empty world. Loneliness was an emotion he felt multiple times. Yet this knowledge never seemed to lessen the hollowed out pain that came with this emotion.

Vladslaus' heart was hollow, it was empty. Not even his beloved vampire brides could fill the void.

Roaring, and overcome with emotions Vladious flung the table across the castle room. The wooden table seemed to shatter into millions of splinters.

Vladslaus' pacing returned once more. He knew he would find himself another bride, but he did not wish to have her taken from him. Vladslaus did not wish to have these feelings wash over him anymore.

Vlad growled to himself before jumping out of the castle window, unfurling the monster within him letting it take control.

Evangeline smiled as she walked through the stables. The horses and donkeys acknowledged her presence by making an array of sounds.

* * *

Her favorite horse Smoke, put his head over Evangeline's shoulder.

She rubbed his muzzle, it's light grey color is how he got his name. As much as she loved Smoke you never could turn your back to him. For he would find away to cause mischief that involved your well being.

She scratched behind his ears before filling his feeding trough with grain. The sweet smell of molasses and oats was mixed in along with the grain. Smoke chowed down happily. She moved along to the next few stalls following the same procedure for each one.

She finally came to her small black donkey his name was Jack. Due to how he acted. Evangeline feed him quickly knowing if she stayed to long she would get kicked or bit.

She never quite understood why her family kept that creature. Evangeline hurried into the storing shed where she put the leftover horse feed and gripped the heavy bag of crushed corn.

Time to feed the chickens...

When she got done with her outside chores it was time to help her mother with the house work.

She walked into the old house and was greeted with a warm glowing smile from her mother.

Her mother was older than most for Evangeline's age because her mother had but failed to have children in the past.

Her mother smiled and pushed back a strand of greying brown hair from her face.

" Hello dear, are all the chores done outside?"

Evangeline smiled.

" Of course, why else would I be in here?"

Her mother gave her a pointed look.

" Don't get cross with me. You may be grown but I will go get a switch from those woods, you hear me?"

Evangeline laughed.

" So very threatening, a twenty year old, un-married woman living with her mother, get switched.".

Evangeline grabbed a sponge and bucket and began to clean the windows.

" You know," Her mother began as the suds ran down the window. " The young merchant's son, Jeremy, asked for permission to court you."

Evangeline stopped scrubbing and turn with a wrinkled up nose to face her mother.

" You mean the ferret, weasely like boy with the beady eyes?"

Her mother sighed. " Yes that one, but he's a nice boy."

Evangeline flipped her black hair. " He screams like a girl at the sight of blood and won't dare get a speck of dirt on his freshly shined, leather, shoes. Besides I was convinced he was queer."

Her mother smacked her arm.

" It's not nice to make assumptions. But you need to find someone. I don't want you to end up pregnant and not married." Sympathy washed over Evangeline's face. That was the predicament her mother was left in.

"I'll find someone some day. I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline bellowed with laughter, she was watching the young children play in the village. They played and were just so adorable you couldn't not laugh.

Evangeline was washed with a brief feeling of sadness, wishing she had a child of her own. She knew the orphanage was always open, but it wouldn't be the same.

Evangeline picked up her long skirt to keep it from hitting the ground. Evangeline's wispy ebony hair tumbled down her shoulders, she rarely pulled it back. She hated the feeling of it being pinned up.

Her feet made a soft padding noise as she made her way over to where she tied smoke.

Her horse chewed at in greeting before letting her mount,

"Miss me boy? I was only gone for a minute or two,"

Smoke stomped his feet on the cobblestone and head around slightly.

" Yes? You did."

Smoke made a jerking motion with his head as if he was nodding.

" Okay, okay I bring you with me next time."

She kicked him slightly and clicked her tongue, she began the long journey back to the country side.

_Vladious _sat,.unsure of what to do.

He just sat their his ears attuned to a certain sound, it was far away but, beautiful.

It was bell like laughter, it was female.

_"Miss me boy? I was only gone for a minute or two." There was the sound of a horses hooves scraping the stone. _

_"Yes. You did," he heard the jingle of a horses halter_

_"Okay, okay I'll bring you with me next time," Vladious heard the female click her tongue and the sound of hoofbeats._

Vladious let the sound slowly slide away. He wanted to hear this woman's voice again. It made him feel warm, almost like he had feelings once more. Vlad smiled to himself as he tried to imagine this woman. He couldn't quite do it. He knew he would have to see her for him self.

Vladious, would wait until dusk, then he would search for this woman who had intrigued him deeply.

He want to make her his.

Evangeline made Smoke speed up, she didn't want to be out at night. Because of all the werewolves and vampires, this town was not safe, it was infested.

Those who believe in science say those creatures are myths mere legends, that the uneducated create to explain what we don't understand. She knew that was false, she had seen those creatures, in human from and grotesque vampire form.

The lycans would be the worst. Those creatures have no self control what so ever. Her mother's first son, her previous brother, was kidnapped in the middle of the night by one of those creatures.

Rampant murdering sprees happened due to both Lycans and vampires. She despised Lycans more than vampires for the fact that they hurt her mother by stealing her son.

Smoke's soft footfall, thuded on the dirt path. Evangeline urged him to go faster with a nudge with her heel and a soft click.

Her horse slowly picked up the pace once more. The soft rustle of the wind blew around loose leafs, the smell of oncoming rain drifted through the air.

_I don't want to be rained on_

Evangeline groaned, crap.

Soon the rain fell coating Evangeline and Smoke.

The icy droplets pelted her skin. Evangeline cursed. It was the first sign of winter, the rain held bits of sleet and ice. Smoke whinned, unpleased with this.

Evangeline looked around there was no shelters, she was stuck on the woods, alone on a horse, while it's raining.

O how lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain fell mercilessly, Evangeline's hair was plastered to her face. Smoke was prancing and acting up. He would throw his head around, raise and stomp his hooves.

Evangeline's cloak, was damp did little to shield her from the rain. The sun had set, and the moon was blocked by thick grey clouds. Evangeline would have to worry about werewolves. But the vampires would be roaming. Evangeline clicked her tongue to get the horse to walk once more. The woods were pitch black, they wet tree leaves were the only thing that seemed to catch the slightest glimmer of moon light. Evangeline could barely see in front of her face.

Smoke's feet made a plopping sound ever time her would walk. Evangeline didn't want her horse to fall so she dismounted. Evangeline grabbed the soaked leather reins, and lead her horse down the dirt, well now mud path.

The rain obscured what vision she had. Evangeline was racked with shivers, she was very cold. She ran a hand to remove the hair from her eyes. Evangeline rubbed her horse's neck comforting him because he was skittish and afraid of the dark. The two trudged through the slop. Evangeline knew her dress would be ruined, and her mother would turn it into rags.

Evangeline coughed, she was very cold.

It seemed that it rained harder. If possible.

Evangeline pulled her wet hood further over her head. This was just lovely.

()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()

Dracula smiled. Tonight he would be looking for the woman he heard.

He is unsure on how he will find her, but he knows he will.

Vladislaus took a leap off of the balcony, only letting his wings come out, for he would not wish to scare her away once he would find her. Vladislaus' wings flapped almost silently over the tree line.

The cold rain dampened his hair, making it harder to see since it would fall in his face. He spotted a woman in the woods she was shivering and dragging along her horse. Vlad Dracula looked closer observing her.

She coaxed the animal forwards talking to it as if it understood. Vladislaus softly landed in a tree observing the woman, listening to her.

_" o you stubborn thing. I know you afraid of the dark. But it's okay." _

The woman would pat horse every time she would talk to it.

"_ I really hope you and I don't get sick from being out in the rain, that's the last thing we need right?"_

Vlad looked at the woman whispering a few quiet words, casting a speed of sleep.

She fell, but not before he could catch her and remount her on the horse.


	4. Chapter 4

_Vlad _captured the reins of the horse before the horse could bite at the stranger. Dracula knew it was the woman from before, her voice was calm, strong, and sweet.

The vampire lead the horse and the woman into his castle. He knew she would become ill if she didn't warm up, same for the horse. Though Dracula didn't care much for the creature it was obvious the woman did and he would let no harm come to the ones she loved.

That might make her despise him that's the last thing he needs.

He left the horse in the stables starting a fire in the fire place, placing a blanket over the horse.

Dracula got bit, multiple times, cursing the horse questioning why he decided to this. Though he grit his teeth and finished what he was doing.

Then he placed the woman in a bed, taking off her soaked cloak he placed her in the bed under the thick quilts. He had also started the fire in her room. He hadn't needed to do that for years.

A smile etched on his face as he caught a glimpse of her peaceful state.

He knew she wouldn't be too thrilled when she woke. She probably would curse his existence, demanding to be took home.

Or she might break down and cry, or become completely emotionless.

Dracula would let the woman leave. He did not wish to be cruel to someone he wished to love. He maybe dead, but not entirely heartless or stupid.

He left the room, not invading her privacy he went to the sitting room.

_Evangeline_

She woke up in a warm bed, for a moment she thought she made her way home till she looked around. A silent scream built in her throat.

She wasn't in her room.

She wasn't in her house.

_Hell, _She thought, _I might not be in the same village._

Where was she?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

Evangeline placed her feet on the hard cold marble that the bed rested on. He light blue eyes scanned the room for any familiarity.

She made her way to the foot of the bed. A brown gown, similar to hers though freshly washed and cleaned, waited for her.

I had found you asleep in the rain, your dress was ruined by the dirt and mud I have found you one clean and suitable for you to wear. Your horse is in the paddock he has been given fresh stray to bed in. You are free to leave when you choose. But breakfast will beheld in the. dinning hall at eight thirty.

The note was not signed, but her heart swelled gratitude for this kind stranger you gave her a warm bed to stay in. And gave her a dress to replace the one left in tatters.

She soon dressed into her gown. Finding a brush on the. nightstand, hopping it's owner wouldn't mind if she used it, and brushed away any tangles out of her black hair.

Evangeline opened the door wandering the halls barefoot. The halls were old the gothic architecture seemed haunting

The soft padding of her feet caused Vlad's ears too perk. He had one of his servants cook up an array of foods, for whatever her preference was.

Vlad watched the cook with interest it has been years since he tasted human food, though the smell was repulsive Vlad was almost tempted to try it.

The food was laid out along the giant table. The bright colors of the dishes brightened the room.

Vlad took his seat in the middle of table, only two chairs sat at the grand feasting table.

He heard the chiming bell like voice ring throughout the almost silent corridors.

" Is this the dinning hall?"

Vlad heard one of the servants nod.

" Thank you very much."

He soon saw her face, a pale oval with dancing blue eyes.

Whispy ebony strands fell around her face as she smiled.

Nothing Aleera or Verona would ever due unless they were being cynical.

Though hers was filled with joy and kindness he has seldom seen.

" Oh hello." She greeted as she caught a glimpse of the man.

" Good morning my lady," Vlad stood and gave her a swift bow.

" I hope you slept well."

Evangeline smiled. " I did Indeed..." She trailed off.

" Vlad, my name is Vladislaus Dracula. It's a pleasure my lady,"

Evangeline was beyond flattered.

" My name is Evangeline Davis. It's wonderful to meet the one who offered me great hospitality. "

Vlad pulled out her chair. " Take a seat. "

She sat down, and Vlad being a kind gentleman pushed her chair in for her.

" Thank you."

Evangeline rubbed her hands on her dress.

A few servants came out with the eatery and began to place food on Evangeline's plate.

Soon she was left with a heap of food, more than she's every seen at once in her entire life.

" Oh, i. um.".She just settled for another thank you.

She began to pick through her plate. starting with the meats since they would be better warm. A few moments after she swallowed and wiped her mouth with a napkin.

She quickly took a drink of water and spoke.

" Have you already eaten?" she asked finding it strange that her host didn't receive a plate just a deep red glass of wine in metal glass.

" Yes, I rise very early in the morning. "

Evangeline nodded and went back to eating. When she was sure she was stuffed to the brim she wiped her face again. and placed her napkin on the silver plate and brushed off her dress and stood.

" Well I should be going, I would want to get out of your hair soon," She smiled.

" You've been no trouble my lady Evangeline. Your presence is welcome. It's seldom to have company here."

Evangeline's dark eyebrows drew close together. " I'm sorry to hear that.. If you do ever want me to visit again, feel free to drop by. I would appreciate the gesture. " He soon returned her bright smile.

Evangeline was soon atop her horse.

" It was lovely meeting you Vlad, have a nice day!" She waved beginning off on her horse.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been four days since she last had seen Vladislaus.

Evangeline rose from her bed as she heard a knock from her door.

She looked out of her shutters, it was the village messenger.

Gathering the bottom of her nightgown she walked to the door cracking it open.

" Good morning." She greeted the young man.

" Hello Ma'am." He tipped his hat and got down from his horse.

A crisp white letter sealed in black wax was handed to her. Along with a heavy drawstring pouch.

" Thank you." She smiled as he got back atop of his horse.

" Have a nice day."

Evangeline shut her door bolting it shut once again.

Hurriedly she walked to her room. She sat down at her vanity, and opened one of the drawers.

Grabbing her letter opener she read the message.

Dearest Evangeline.

I've wrote to inform you of the dance held at my mansion.

I would like you to be my date for the night. If I could have that honor.

You are very special to me Evangeline, it's been such a long time since I have ever encountered someone with such beauty.

The ball is on The third of November. I have sent you a few hundred pounds for a dress and mask, I hope you find it sufficient.

Until we met again.

~ Vlad Dracula.

Evangeline nearly dropped the paper. A few hundred pounds for a dress?

She's never owned that much let alone spent that on a dress.

Her mother soon awoke and Evangeline shared this recently learned news.

" A suiter? Well that's wonderful."

Evangeline glared at her mother.

" Not a suiter. Just dance partner. It's not a permanent arrangement." Though she probably wouldn't mind.

" What ever helps you sleep darling. Now when shall we go into town?"

Evangeline was hooking up the cart horses. She had to leave Smoke since he wasn't a cart horse. Evangeline managed to weave the straps onto the massive creatures with out getting stepped on by their great hooves.

Patting Beauties shoulder she cracked the crop on their rears to get them going.

Her mother was sewing something next to her. Mumbling her german singing. Evangeline never knew why she would want to come to Romania when she misses Germany so much.

Evangeline's Dark hair got blown up in the wind driving her slightly crazy trying to move it out of her face. Her mother sensed this and pulled Evangeline's hair out from her face with a leather cord.

" Thanks mom." She said, her mother hummed a reply she was lost in her project.


	7. Chapter 7

Evangeline looked through the custom materials, she was in the town's seamstress shop. She'd never laid eyes on such extravagant cloth, most of it was rich silks imported from China.

A beautiful emerald caught her eye. It was a dark emerald with black lace lined atop the silk, it was stunning.

She picked out her dress pattern, and now the seamstress was gathering her measurements.

She felt so pampered, it was a luxury for the rich she never got to enjoy.

Her mother was smiling at her from the other side of the shop.

A smile reached her blue eyes as she grinned back at her mother.

Once the seamstress was done. She payed her a good amount of coin for the dress that would be ready in two days.

She picked out a rosy silk, she wished to treat her mother to something nice.

The gesture of Evangeline's kindness brought tears to her mother's eyes.

She watched as her mother lifted her greying auburn hair to get her measurements taken.

She wandered the shop as she waited.

In the back far corner, waited a row of intricate masks.

Feathers, and sequins lined them. Evangeline found a beautiful lace black and gold one.

She smiled and walked to the counter and made the purchase.

Her mother thanked her quite a few times even after they had returned home from the trip.

_ Gabriel_

The woman smiled with her mother as she returned from the shop, she was in broad daylight so she couldn't be turned yet.

Maybe he was paranoid?

She seemed like a kind hearted person who would have nothing to do with that cruel creature.

He decided to return to Italy.


	8. Chapter 8

Evangeline walked out of the shop with her mother whom was pouring over the fabric that would soon be turned into a dress for her.

Evangeline smiled at her mother, she loved the woman dearly and it felt nice to see a smile brought to her face.

The trip home was long, and the cart seems to jar her every bone.

They made it just before the sun was to set.

Quickly Evangeline had ran and poured grain into all of the animals feeders before she darted inside.

The dark was a terrifying place to be, especially when one was weary.

Pulling the shutters to in her house she lit candles that were placed strategically around the house.

Her mother placed a kiss on her head as she headed off to go to sleep.

She bid her mother a good night, but she sat up.

Resting her arms on the table she placed her head on her hands.

The man was on her mind.

Vlad.

He was an interesting creature, thoughtful. She has never had the company of a man before, she's never, well she's never found one as handsome or as intriguing of one such as Vlad.

With his extravagant way of life, sweet words and nice gifts he certainly painted quite the picture.

But sadly Evangeline knew she probably wasn't as lucky as some women and there was probably some catch.

However she was getting older, men would stop asking for her name and a dance.

Most women were married at the ripe age of sixteen,and here she was twenty years old and without a suitor.

Maybe Vlad could look after her and be a kind, loving husband.

She snorted bringing herself out of her thoughts. Now she was becoming a love struck child.

Chiding herself she stood and went to her room.

The next morning came with the sound of her mother calling her name.

"Evangeline!"

Yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she walked into the main room.

A man sat in the room with her mother, oh no. She rubbed her eyes once more to make sure she was not hallucinating yes, Vlad was in her home chatting to her mother.

She swore causing all eyes to go to her.

She flung a hand over her mouth. She felt the flame of embarrassment settle in her cheeks.

"I- I am indecent for guests. Will you please give me a moment?"

Without waiting for either one to respond she darted into her bedroom and searched for a clean dress.

Pulling off her night gown she slipped on her undergarments and the dress over top.

Yanking the tangles out of her hair she hurried back into the room.

"My apologies, I was unaware we had visitors."

Vlad smiled at Evangeline.

"It's quite alright. Please, sit next to me. I was just discussing the ball with your dear mother. "

Her mother smiled at Vlad.

"You are the charmer are you not?"

Vlad simply grinned and looked at the ground.

She slowly made he way over to the dining table and took her seat in the chair next to him.

She greeted him with a mildly flustered smile as she stared at her hands.

"Will you be eating with us Vlad?" Her mother asked as she stood putting firewood in the hearth.

"Unfortunately not, I ate before my journey over to your humble home."

Evangeline turned to glance at him. "If I may ask how early do you rise?"

"Before the sun does. I have always been an early riser, I am not to find of sleep."

She found that statement odd. She looked at the closed shutters, normally her mother would have them wide open.

"Is it raining?"

Her mother peaked out one of the windows in the kitchen.

"Yes. Quite heavily actually, it's very dark outside."

Evangeline nodded.

"What was the reason for your visit? Not that I'm not glad to see you, I was just wondering what was the occasion?"

He tucked a loose lock of inky hair behind his ear before he spoke.

"I was just checking on you to see if my letter had arrived, along with the gift."

"Oh yes... that was very generous, thank you very much."

"You are very welcome, Evangeline."


End file.
